Physical unclonable functions (PUFs) can extract chip-unique signatures from integrated circuits (ICs) by exploiting uncontrollable randomness due to manufacturing process variations. These signatures can then be used for many hardware security applications including authentication, anti-counterfeiting, IC metering, signature generation, and obfuscation.